A refrigerator is an apparatus for storing foods or other materials at low temperatures to preserve the food or material in a refrigerated or frozen state according to the type and condition of desired preservation. Depending on the type of refrigerator, various types of doors for opening and closing the cabinet space are used. These doors typically have a graspable handle installed to allow a user to more easily open and close the door by grasping the door handle and pivoting the door to selectively open and close the cabinet space.
When a user grasps a door handle to open the cabinet space of a refrigerator, a pulling force must be exerted that is sufficient enough to release the coupling force between the gasket of the door and the main body of the refrigerator. The seal of the door gasket along the main body is often increased because of the drop in pressure within the refrigerator due to temperature differences so that the door and the main body are pressed and/or sealed more firmly together. In many instances, the weight and seal of the refrigerator door to the main body can make the act of opening the door difficult or inconvenient for some users.